


别给我上手铐

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *手铐普雷 主动伦伦





	别给我上手铐

他在回家之前从未想过事态会如此发展。  
可说实话这实在也不算什么坏事，男人感受到自己的下身正在被青年用高热紧致的口腔包裹着，利威尔仰着头剧烈喘着气，插在艾伦长发中的左手五指克制不住地用力，再用力。  
艾伦吃得两腮有点微微鼓起，手指扶着利威尔支起来的大腿根用于固定，尖利的小虎牙在吞吐的时候偶尔擦到冠沟的皮肤。利威尔从喉咙眼里滋生出一股恶寒来，觉得自己活像是被艾伦榨干了嚼碎了再吞下去，骨头渣都不剩。  
青年吃痛，从鼻腔里哼出了短促的闷哼声，就连那么点微弱的热气都能让处在兴奋阶段的利威尔汗毛倒竖。艾伦感受到了对方的紧绷，将阴茎从自己嘴里拔出来用嘴唇在囊袋处亲了亲。

现在倒是做足了一副乖顺听话的样子，利威尔眯着眼睛细细打量跪在自己双腿之间，衣衫不整但面色如常的某个小鬼，也不知道是几分钟钱谁趁他刚踏进房间时就掏出来的手铐。  
铐人的动作真真是三下二除五的利索，看来没少在方面上下功夫。不知道多久以前艾伦·耶格尔被一根绳索反绑时反应有多大，一边踢着腿红着脸一边嚷着“变态啊我靠”。男人看着自己锒铛作响被绑起来的右手腕，稍微有点心情复杂。  
利威尔又试着挣了挣，纹丝不动。  
所以说现在到底谁才是变态啊——  
艾伦慢条斯理一颗颗解开对方衬衣的纽扣，裤头拉链早在上嘴之前就用牙齿拉开了。他边亲边解，柔软冰凉的唇瓣一点点碰触着男人下腹瓷白的皮肤。艾伦抬起头盯着利威尔若有所思的面孔看了一会儿，问道：“你在想什么？”  
利威尔啧了声：“稍微有点怀念以前罢了。”  
艾伦低头笑了声，没一会儿利威尔西装下的内衬纽扣就被完全解开了，那副景色足够活色春香，青年无意识地伸出粉红的舌尖在嘴唇上舔了舔。  
早在几分钟前他也是用同一根舌头，男人被这个念头弄得心痒难耐，下半身即便没了布料的束缚可依旧硬得发痛。利威尔忍着一额头的汗咬牙切齿道：“家里的润滑剂要是用完了我会杀了你。”  
话虽狠但是只要用脚趾头想想都知道这是放屁，但艾伦乐得陪着利威尔把戏做足。青年撑着利威尔的膝盖头站起来在他抿紧的唇线上亲了亲，有几缕长发轻微扫过男人颈部的皮肤，麻酥酥的，那声音像是贴着利威尔的骨头缝，也是麻酥酥的。  
“你舍得啊？”

艾伦跪坐在男人的大腿上，发丝滑落至两人的脸旁边像是小小的帷幔，只有他们两人的小世界。  
青年低下头细细亲吻他，柔软的舌尖扫过利威尔张开的齿关，描摹唇形，右手探至男人的头顶将手指一根根与对方被拷起来的那一只紧握。  
“滚蛋。”  
利威尔不动声色地享受着青年轻柔至极的亲吻，用仅剩的那只单臂搂住对方服帖的腰身。  
心急火燎的长子已经在它该在的地方就位，利威尔贴着艾伦小麦色的颈部皮肤细细啃出一圈痕迹，该疏解的火已经被疏解得差不多了，艾伦急不急他不知道，反正利威尔觉得自己不急。  
显然某些人不乐意，没见过谁肚子里塞了个玩意儿还能若无其事的，艾伦咬住嘴唇企图将腰再沉下去些。利威尔被他磨得眼皮直跳，于是男人搂紧了那节细腰，跨部向上重重一顶。  
这动静足以让艾伦叫出了声，沙哑难耐的呻吟抓得利威尔心里痒痒。他小看了男人的的行动力，利威尔单臂拖着青年蜜桃似的臀部向上抬再松手落下，柱身在每一次抽插都会发出轻微的水声。  
自上而下的体位能让利威尔进入到足够的深度，艾伦爽得搂着利威尔汗湿的脖子哼哼，柔软臀瓣被男人的左手反复揉捏再向外掰开，逐渐抬头的性器有一下没一下地蹭着利威尔坚实的腹肌。  
利威尔用硕大的龟头反复顶撞摩擦他的前列腺，青年的耳朵里满是男人因为上下动作而溢出的鼻音。艾伦满意地喘着气凑过去在利威尔的下巴上啃了老大一口，完全就是一副蹬鼻子上脸的姿态：“……呼……我骑得你爽不爽？”  
男人没好气地把他乱动的爪子拍开，手指转而毫不客气地拧住青年胸前红通通的一边小豆子，每问一个字就用力操一下：“你再说一遍？”  
“嗯……唔……”某人在这件事情上完全体现了不怕死的性格，“我说，被我骑爽不爽？”  
利威尔才懒得理他，干脆完完全全将固定住对方上半身的那只手臂松开，青年被顶弄得颠簸，不得不用手臂紧紧搂住利威尔才不至于掉下去，在失重感的促使下不自觉较紧了肠壁，利威尔被这种双重的缠绕紧致感刺激得从喉咙里发出一声闷哼。  
青年被欺负得可怜兮兮，利威尔用空出来的那只手揉搓着艾伦充血的下体，自己的下身依旧是发了狠地顶撞，艾伦活生生被操得眼角渗出些泪水来，泪眼朦胧地随着利威尔的节奏嗯嗯啊啊。  
“呼……”利威尔掐住艾伦即将濒临高潮的阴茎，耳朵里灌满了对方哽住地抽噎声，啃咬着青年上下滚动的喉结吐词不清道，“那劳烦行行好……再多骑我一会儿如何？”  
在高潮的前一刻止住动作就好比掐住了艾伦柔软的咽喉，青年摇晃着脑袋模糊不清地做出承诺，利威尔亲着他裸露的圆润肩头又再多要了几个类似的承诺，“别给我上手铐”、“别再玩火自焚”什么的。  
在艾伦颤抖着射出来之前，利威尔同样交代在了青年抽搐的高热肠道内。  
“行了，”利威尔将自己僵硬到疼痛的肩膀挣了挣，“玩够了就给我解开。”  
艾伦瘫软在利威尔另一只肩膀上小声哼了哼，利威尔操他操得凶了些，他有点累。  
利威尔无可奈何地又继续哄了哄，青年才不情不愿地告诉他钥匙在靠垫下面。

“还有力气么？”  
青年蜷在沙发上偏头看了看正在活动手腕和肩膀的利威尔，确保在和男人的视线对上之前自己足够风情万种。  
“为什么没有？”  
利威尔勾起唇角笑了笑。  
果然，这小子比他想象得还要危险。

END


End file.
